Faith's Revenge
by Finn Mac Cool
Summary: Faith gets revenge on the Scooby Gang. VWP Violence Without Plot


FAITH'S REVENGE

by Finn Mac Cool

**Author's Note** - Lately I've been having a hard time getting the motivation to write, so I decided to get myself back in the groove by writing something very easy: a very short story using characters I'm very familiar with, with no plot or characterization to worry about, no plans for it to continue for longer, minimalistic writing style, and no real concerns about creating something worthy of actual publication. Nevertheless, feedback on it would be appreciated, since it's been a long time since I've had someone look at my work and would like to get a feel for it again.

**Author's Note 2** - The following story is extremely brutal, and many characters you love may be killed in very gruesome ways. This does not reflect my personal opinions about the characters, and it should only be read by people who have a stomach for disembowlments, incinerations, and other nasty things.

_Let the story begin . . ._

"AAAAHHHH!" Buffy screamed as the shotgun blast tore open her gut.

"Not so much fun when I do it, now is it, B?" Faith asked before blowing the smoke off the high powered shotgun she just used to disembowel Buffy.

"No!" shouted Willow, who raised her hands and sent a ball of purple magic hurling at Faith.

Faith easily jumped over the magical attack and onto the upper level of the Magic Box, where Willow and Tara where readying their magical attacks. Willow sent out a bolt of lightning that Faith dodged, only to land in the path of Tara. The blonde witch had one hand raised, covered in swirling, green energy, as she chanted, "Banish this fiend to another realm. Take her beyond this-"

That was as far as Tara got before Faith grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the path of Willow's next magical attack. There was a flash of light, a quick scream, and then Tara fell to the ground, all of the skin on her body reduced to charcoal. As the blackened flesh crumbled away, revealing Tara's roasted, still twitching veins, Willow fell to her knees beside her dead love.

"No," Willow muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Aw, poor little Willow," Faith taunted, "Don't worry, Aunt Faith can take the pain away." Faith hurled a knife into the redhead's heart, killing her almost instantly. "See?"

"See this!" came a shout, followed by blasts of gunfire.

Faith rolled out of the way and saw Riley had come out of the training room with a fully loaded machine gun. Faith continued to dodge the barrage of bullets, finally leaping off the railing and grasping onto on of the lights on the ceiling, hanging just above Riley. The commando turned his machine gun up at her, but Faith swung away just before the bullets tore the ceiling to shreds, dropping plenty of debris on Riley. Faith landed not far from him and, with Riley distracted by the falling ceiling, she had no trouble pushing her hand right into his gut and pulling out a handful of entrails.

Riley wasn't even able to scream; he simply fell to the ground, grasping the gaping hole where blood now rushed out. Faith sniffed her newfound prize, then tossed it over her shoulder like so much trash. Giles came at her with a sword, but after a dodging and blocking it with her bracelets a couple times, Faith got bored and simply twisted the sword around so that Giles's charge drove it right through his own stomach.

That's when Faith noticed Buffy's mother, Joyce, rushing for the exit, carrying the fourteen year old Dawn with her. Faith wasn't about to allow that. She scooped up Riley's machine gun, and, with a short spurt of gunfire, blew the kneecaps right off the escaping bystanders.

"Come on, this is gonna be B's big day," said Faith, "I mean-"

That's when Xander surprised Faith by hitting her from behind with a chair . . . which shattered to pieces across her back. The unphased Slayer sliced backwards with a knife, cutting Xander's throat, and continued, "-don't you think she'd want her family to see it?"

"All they're gonna see is us tearing you to pieces."

Faith turned around and saw that Spike and Angel, both fully vamped out, bearing axes, and looking mighty pissed had come out of the back room.

"Hey, guys, I was expecting you," Faith said, smiling as sweetly as she ever did.

The two vampires rushed at the rouge Slayer. Faith took a moment to stretch, and then whipped out two small tranq guns. She fired a dart into each vampire, and they suddenly stopped their attack. There was no tranquilizer in these darts; instead there was holy water. In no time the consecrated liquid was running through their veins, and Angel and Spike fell to the floor writhing, being burned alive from the inside out.

"Faith."

Faith turned around and saw Buffy standing up despite the gaping hole in her gut, and in hands she held a crossbow. Pure hate gleamed in the blonde Slayer's eyes as she said, "You're a bitch."

Buffy fired the crossbow, but Faith simply snatched it out of the air. The black haired Slayer twirled it in her fingers a few times before a wicked grim came across her face. In an instant she ran over to Buffy and, before the other Slayer could defend herself, Faith shoved the arrow up her ass. It was in so far that only a faint hint of wood could be seen poking out, and that was soon obscured by the flow of blood.

"Always knew you'd die from having a stick up your ass, B," Faith taunted.

Faith let her arch-rival fall to the ground and sauntered past the dead and dying until she reached the exit.

"See you all in hell," Faith said with a wave, and, like that, she was gone.

For a moment the Magic Box was still, the only movement the twitchings of those not yet dead, and then Anya came out from hiding behind the counter. She walked into the middle of the store, seeing everyone mutilated and, if not dead, so close it made little difference.

"They're all gone," Anya whispered. "I'm the only one left."

Then the bag of explosives Faith had left behind, lying innocuously under a table, exploded. The Magic Box was consumed by fire. And then there were none.

THE END


End file.
